


Twisted Fates

by BlissfulBleachWriter



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Protagonist, Modern Era, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slow Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulBleachWriter/pseuds/BlissfulBleachWriter
Summary: Grimmjow's neighbor, Y/n, is suddenly murdered brutally and his life is turned upside down. That is until a teenage boy named Isamu shows up and tells Grimmjow he can save Y/n. All he has to do is go back in time. Easy right?
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr but I figured Id post it on here instead of Tumblr since I want to be able to flesh out the scenes as much as i can and such! ^.^

_Grimmjow stared down at the shy girl in front of him, her eyes casted toward the ground as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt._

_“Are you gonna talk or what? You’re starting to piss me off” he grunted, shoving his hands in his pockets “What the hell do you want?”._

_“Well..actually…I was wondering if you…maybe..” She mustered up the courage to look up at him, eyes swirling with a mix of fear and hope “G-Grimmjow-kun, d-do you want to go on a date with me!”._

_He raised an eyebrow, surprised. Not at the fact that he’d gotten yet another confession, but that it came from this kind girl. Of all girls, this one seemed to be quiet and shy, mostly he’d get confessions from girls who were rowdy and such. Wait, who was this girl again?_

_He chuckled in amusement, “The hell? I don’t even know who you are. I don’t like girls like you anyways”._

_Her eyes widened, he could see the tears beginning to form “H-huh..but…I’m in your classroom..I have been since middle school..”._

_“Hm?” He turned around and waved a hand “Never noticed. Thanks for wasting my time”. “_

_..G-Grimmjow-kun! Please! Don’t leave me!” He heard her call after him, he turned around an immediately his eyes widened._

_There she was, covered in blood on the floor, eyes void of life yet the felt like they were staring straight into his soul. He stumbled backwards, tripping and falling onto his_ _back “T-the hell!”._

* * *

He jolted up, panting and gasping for air as the sweat clung to his bare body. Eyes wide as closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

“..that..dream again…” He whispered angrily as he plopped back down, eyes glued to the ceiling. In the background, he could hear the tv from the living room going.

The light from the sun peaked into his room, he groaned as he’d waken up early once again.

“–six days since the gruesome murder of–” he sighed, rolling over and staring at the clock “–police are asking that anyone with any kind of information please step forward to help find justice and peace for this young woman who was found dead in her apartment by her neighbor–”.

He sat back up, eyebrows furrowing as he recalled something. 

_I have been since middle school._

Seriously? Why did he remember that of all things? Minutes later he was digging in his closet through a box titled Middle school, eyes focused as he tossed some of the things to the side as he searched.

His eyes narrowed after a moment, fingers brushing against a photo before he picked it up.

“…I knew it…” He said softly, sitting down properly as he stared at the photo “It was her…”.

He shut his eyes, recalling the events from that night, regret filling him “…shit..this whole time..i forgot who she was..”.

Hours later and he was stepping out of his apartments, phone pressed to his ear as the person on the other line spoke.

“–so we’d like to have you come back down here to give us your statement again. Could you do it today?” The man asked.

Grimmjow’s tired eyes trailed over towards the crying male as he stood outside of the apartment next door, yellow do not cross tape guarded the door.

“..I have to get to work, I’ll stop by after” he let out, ripping his eyes away from the male as he walked away.

“No problem, we’ll see you after then. Thank you again, Jaegerjaquez-san” the man thanked before Grimmjow ended the call, going down the stairs.

He could still hear the man crying, making him sigh as he slipped into his car, glad that he hadn’t noticed him leave his house.

If he thought his life was shitty before, it was even shittier now. As soon as he arrived to work, he was met with reporters, asking questions simultaneously, he couldn’t even think as he stood there.

Why? Why were they trying to pry into a dead girl’s life? Into her last moments with her asshole neighbor?

“Can you tell us what happened?!” One of them asked.

“Was she dead when you got there or was she still alive?!”.

“Were you two close?!”.

“If she was still alive, did she have nay last words? Did she say anything before she died?”.

“Is it true that her body was cu-” the reporter was cut off when Grimmjow’s co-worker stepped in and helped him get inside in one piece.

“Whew! I’ve successfully saved Mr. Popular!” The blonde haired boy grinned as he threw a fist in the air “Extra 25 exp!”.

“You’re such a nerd, Suu” another man spoke up, his steel colored eyes held boredom as he looked over toward Grimmjow “They’ve been out there since we opened”.

“You lose 100 points for being uncool, Tsuki!” Suu stuck his tongue out.

“..tch..” Grimmjow let out as he passed the two and went in to the employee room, ripping his shirt off.

Angry.

Confused.

What the hell did he do wrong? Why did he have to be involved?

“So…” Suu drawled out as he entered the room, “…did you really know that woman?”.

Grimmjow paused as he pulled the work shirt on, his back out in the open still “…the hell does it matter anyways? Focus on your dumb games and leave me alone”.

“Aah” Suu said excitedly “This is just like that game I bought last month! _Underneath the Web Of Lies_! I passed the game last week, the killer ends up being the main character’s best friend who was in love with her since they were kids but she never loved him back”.

“Are you trying to say I killed her?” Grimmjow jeered, obviously annoyed now as he pulled the shirt on and fixed the collar.

“No, of course not” Suu explained as he crossed his arms and leaned up against the door “It’s just that the police only released her name and that she’d been killed, the investigation doesn’t seem to be going any further than that from what my dad tells me. He’s on the case too, but he said he doesn’t have much hope for the woman”.

“Boo-fucking-hoo” Grimmjow let out as he finished getting dressed and pushed past the male “Go fucking cry about you’re weird dead girl kink to someone else”.

How did he get dragged into this? Was it karma for what he’d done to her all those years back? Did he deserve everything that was happening to him?

“There you are” Tsuki said as he motioned over towards the fryer “Get to work on the burgers. Boss says we’ll have to only do delivery and take out until this all dies down for you or you can take a few days off so that we don’t lose anymore sales than we already have, you’re choice”.

“…seriously?” Grimmjow let out with wide eyes, fists balled.

“Boss is too kind to tell it to you straight but since it all happened, we’ve been losing money because of the reporters. As co-manager and his son, I don’t want to see my father go through anymore. If he loses this place, he’ll have nothing left” Tsuki sighed “I hate to be _that_ asshole, but you really should take a few days off. Let the shop recuperate it’s losses”.

Seriously. His life was turning upside down so fast, all because of one damn woman! Someone he had no connection to at all until the day she died. What the hell was happening?

He stared coldly at his hands as he walked back to his car, mind thinking back o that night.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t forget it. It was burned into his brain, so much so that he couldn’t even sleep ever since then.

* * *

_“…the hell….the hell! Wh–what do I do?! the police aren’t gonna get here in time, what do I do?!” Grimmjow said wide eyed as he stared down at the bloodied body of his neighbor._

_She struggled to say something but couldn’t, tears spilled from her eyes as she weakly reached her hand out towards his face, a sad smile on her lips as she mouthed something._

_She died not a moment later, her bloodied hand print on his face as he stared down at her, heart thumping against his ribs._

_What,,could he have done? What should he have said? He could feel the tears falling from his own eyes, he wondered why._

_He didn’t know her. He barely spoke to her._

_So why…did he feel like his heart was just ripped from his chest?_


	2. Chapter 2

They say that you never know exactly how much a person means to you, until you lose them. But how could he feel like he'd lost something like that, when he never had it? They two only ever had brief encounters, a quick hello in the rare mornings they saw each other.

So why did he feel like he lost someone incredibly important to him? Was it because her murder was so brutal that it left a haunting impression om him? He couldn't get the image out of his head, her choking on her own blood, the words struggling to come out of her blood stained lips.

The way her life faded before his own eyes. He didn't lose someone important to him, he lost someone he could've saved.

That's what haunted him the most.

* * *

"Okay so start from the beginning, when you first felt something was off" the policeman asked, a notepad in front of him.

"I heard noises" Grimmjow said as he crossed his arms "But I thought it was just the neighbors on the other side, they have a habit of rearranging their house at odd hours..".

"Okay, how long did the noises go on for?" The man asked.

"Dunno, I passed out after about...twenty, thirty minutes? I had to work all day so--" he was cut off.

"What time did you wake up?" The man asked.

Grimmjow glared lightly at the man, glancing down at the name tag on his uniform. 

_K_ _ushigawara_.

"It was a little past 3 in the morning" he went on, closing his eyes "That's when I heard screaming...".

"In your statement, it says you ignored the screaming, is that correct?" Kushigawara asked.

"Yes. The neighbors like to argue a lot so I thought maybe they were going at it" he explained "Then I remembered a little later that they both had left for work at when I came back home, so it couldn't have been them but by then the screaming had stopped. A little later the thumps started back up".

"Then you called the police, correct?" He asked.

"Mhm" Grimmjow nodded "The thumps were different from what I'd heard earlier and it was getting on my nerves so I called the police...I..didn't know it was her trying to get someone to save her...".

"Yes, it seems after the killer left her for dead, she'd crawled to the wall to try to get her neighbor's--which would be you, Jaegerjaquez-san--attention" the man said as he finished scribbling away at the paper, rubbing his eyes as he leaned back.

"We'll be frank..we have no suspects, leads, hell not even any type of fluid samples to make any kind of arrest. No one was around at that hour so we have no witness, and the neighbors saw nothing. If you hadn't called, who knows how long the body would've been there...we thought bringing you in would help, perhaps you'd remembered something new, but you didn't" the man sighed deeply, "...this case isn't going anywhere..".

"...why are you telling me that?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes "I was just her neighbor, I didn't know anything about her".

"Yes we know" he explained, "We've asked her co-workers and they said the same thing. Apparently this woman was a loner and didn't go out much so she didn't have any boyfriends either...anyways, her brother is begging for us to make an arrest, but without a suspect, we can't....we'll call you if we need anything else. You're free to go".

"..thanks" he let out as he got up from the table, leaving the room.

His eyes glued to the shiny floor of the building.

The police had already given up after almost a week of investigating, the killer was going to run free. What kind of justice was that?

He sighed, getting into his car "..not that I care anyways...I just want all of this shit to go away".

He'd read somewhere that they suspected him of killing his neighbor, he knew it was in the back of everyone's minds.

No witnesses, no fingerprints, just the call record of the man who called about a disturbance of his neighbor. The murder happened right next door to him.

Coincidence?

He sighed deeply again, leaning against the wheel "...fucking bullshit...".

This was definitely karma for something he'd done in his past, it had to be.

In the midst of being suspected, laid off for a few days from his job and stressed the fuck out, Grimmjow had forgotten to refill his gas tank, being stranded near a park.

After beating the shit out of his car, cursing everything and anything that was against him, he sat on the bench, head buried in his hands.

"...fuuuuuucccckkkk..." He groaned angrily, running his hand through his hair.

He had no money, so he couldn't call a tow truck and he was too far to walk to his house. What the hell was happening?!

"Bad day?" He heard someone ask, the person sounded young from the voice.

He glared as he turned his head, seeing someone had sat down next to him.

It was a teenager, probably a little younger than Grimmjow himself, but what caught his attention was his lightly blue colored locks of hair.

It was like his own.

"Hm? Ah, my hair right? I..dyed it.." The male grinned sheepishly.

Grimmjow looked away, "The fuck do you want...".

"..you were neighbors with that woman, right? The woman who died a week ago?" The boy asked.

Grimmjow sighed, "So fucking what? Ya gonna ask me if I did it? Or if her body was cut up to hell?! Or why I didn't try and fucking save her, huh! What the fuck do you want from me!".

"I know it wasn't you who killed her" the male replied calmly, a sad smile on his face as he looked away "The killer...it's not you".

Grimmjow's eyes widened, looking back over at the male "...the fuck are you talking about? You know who did it?".

"No I don't" he shook his head before he locked gazes with Grimmjow "But I know how we can catch him".

Grimmjow shook his head as he got up " _We_? Tell it to the fucking cops, buddy. I'm not catching anyone, but the fucking train, and I'm heading home".

"I can't tell the police" the male objected as he got to his feet as well "They'll never catch him!".

"If you fucking tell him your dumbass plan, they will" Grimmjow sneered "Either your fucked up in the head or you really do know who killed her. So stop fucking around and go to the police, leave me the fuck alone".

He turned around and began to walk away, stomping as he was fuming.

"I don't know who killed Y/n!" The male let out loudly, his voice cracking "That's why I need you, Grimmjow!".

His eyes widened, seeing as he hadn't told the male his name. Did he read it in a newspaper or something?

"Please!" The male pleaded as Grimmjow turned around "Please!...I don't know who killed her, even if I tell the police they'll think I'm crazy and lock me up...the killer never gets caught and Y/n never gets justice..but I know how we can change that! I just..I just need you to help me...please..".

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as he sighed, looking away "...who are you? Her brother? And what the hell do you mean by he never gets caught? Why'd you say it that way?".

"Huh...oh...isn't that what's going to happen? They gave up on trying to find get killer so its natural that that would happen" the boy said as he wiped his eyes "..and think of me..as her distant relative. You can call me..Isamu".

"Alright, _Isamu_ _....._ are you fucking around with me or not? Are you serious about what you just said? Why does it have to be me? Why not ask her family? She has a brother right?" He asked, mildly intrigued.

"Because..I need someone who was close to her back then" Isamu explained "Someone who was always around her, so they can get to her in time".

"Back then? Always around her?" Grimmjow grumbled "Be more specific dammit!".

"..promise me you'll help and I'll tell you everything I know" Isamu said determined.

"...fine, fuck it. Whatever. Now tell me" the man sighed.

"We can't talk here" Isamu said as he looked around "Can we go to your place?".

"Did you do all this just to freeload off of me?!" Grimmjow deadpanned "Fuck off kid!".


	3. Chapter 3

"...what?" Grimmjow muttered as he stuffed his mouth with noodles "The fuck are you looking at?".

Isamu's eyes widened "Huh? Oh! Nothing! I was just...looking at your hair..it's a little lighter than mines".

"Really? Didn't notice.." He grumbled, "Now that you're fed and got a place to stay...start talking".

"Right!" The boy said as he wiped his mouth "...you may not believe me, but I promise everything I say is one hundred percent true..and I can't tell you how I know any of this but please know that it's all true".

"..are you like her stalker or something?" Grimmjow deadpanned "Secret admirer?".

"No! God no! That's disgusting!" Isamu deadpanned "I told you, I'm a distant relative of hers".

"Whatever, keep talking" he said as he continued to eat.

"...you went to middle and high school with her" Isamu informed, "It was in high school that she met the man who killed her".

Grimmjow nearly choked on the noodles, coughing them back up as he tried to breathe "W-what the fuck are you talking about?! She met him in high school? And he kills her?!".

"I know, I know" Isamu tried to calm the male down "But you have to believe me. It's true".

"...what the fuck" he sighed as he drank some water "I swear to god if you're just fucking around with me kid...".

"I'm not!" He assured "Just listen! The man who killed her has known her since high school...so, if you want to stop him. You need to find out who he is, then you can stop him before he kills her".

Grimmjow deadpanned "....and I'm supposed to magically gain the power to go back in time and find him? I could just stop them from meeting and everything will be fucking roses and unicorn, right?".

Isamu shook his head "No. You can't stop them from meeting, you'd change the future too much and that would be bad".

"...the hell are you talking about? I don't have any fucking magic or whatever to go back in time, moron" he pointed out "Even if I did, why would I even do that? I didn't know her then and I didn't know her now, so why would I do that for some woman".

"...Grimmjow..would you believe me if I told you that this is something you **need** to do?" Isamu asked with a seriousness around him and his words.

Grimmjow wasn't sure if he should laugh or not, so he decided to look away, "No, I wouldn't. It doesn't make sense why I should do something for someone I barely knew..".

"I can't say anything else about how or why, but I can send you back in time to find Y/n's killer" Isamu suddenly sprung up to his feet "Will you do it? Will you save her?".

"You..can send me back" he deadpanned, wondering if he should call the police now or later. "Yes..I can" Isamu said proudly "I need Y/n alive...and you're the only one who can save her Grimmjow!".

His eyes widened, "...me?".

* * *

_You're the only one who can save her,_ _Grimmjow_ _!_

Grimmjow sighed softly as he rolled over onto his side, eyes reading the clock.

It was ten minutes to 3 am, and he was still tossing and turning thanks to that brat.

What did he mean by that? Was Isamu telling the truth? About being able to time travel? If so, why did he choose him of all people to save Y/n? She had a brother from what he'd seen, why not choose the brother?

Why..was he being dragged deeper into this mess?

As if he wasn't haunted by that woman enough..he could still hear those screams echoing in his mind. It was only after that he found her dead, that it began to haunt him. She was screaming as she was being butchered, banging on the wall so that he'd save her. But he ignored it all..if he'd just gone out to see what was wrong. Maybe he could've saved her and she wouldn't be dead.

Maybe...that was why he was going through all of this.

It was karma for not saving her when he could've.

Still, even if this brat _was_ telling the truth...what could he do? Back then, he paid no mind to her or anyone for that matter, so how was he supposed to find her killer? And why should he? Things happen for a reason, right? So why should they even mess with the past? Why should they stop her death? Wouldn't it mess with the future?

He grumbled, annoyed that he couldn't sleep as he sat up in the bed. He could still hear the thumps.

He closed his eyes.

_Thump._ _Th_ _\--_ _thuump_ _. Thump. Thump._

Maybe he should hear the boy out some more. If there was a way he could save her, perhaps it was the right thing to do.

After all, whenever he spoke to her, it was brief and he was kinda rude. To think that she had depended on him those last few moments of her life, to come and save her..man, he really was a piece of shit, huh?

He needed to get those sounds out of his mind, he wanted his life to go back to normal, he wanted to _sleep_ again.

* * *

"Let's say I believe you and that you really can send me back or whatever....what is it that I gotta do?" Grimmjow asked as he sat across from the teen "And tell me why it has to be me? If you can time travel, why don't you just go back a few days after she died and save her?".

"I've tried" he sighed as he crossed his arms "Believe it or not, I tried but the result was that she died..she wasn't supposed to die last week, I messed it up and that was the result...then I remembered you and that's when I realized I'd gone about it all wrong. I needed you to save her, I couldn't do it alone. I only have three chances, and if I waste them all...she'll be erased from the future completely!".

He could see how visibly upset Isamu was, tears in his eyes as he stared at his food. Perhaps Y/n meant much more to him than he led on to believe?

"You...remembered me? We've meet in the future then?" Grimmjow asked, switching subjects "I'm probably old as fuck by then, right? Do I have a nice car? Please tell me I'm rich ..I'm tired of living in this damn dump and working my ass off with nothing to show for it".

Isamu chuckled, wiping his eyes "Sorry..I can't give you any details about the future since it may change it...just know that you're be very happy in the future".

Grimmjow's eyes lingered on the male, would he and Isamu be good friends in the future? Is that why he made it seem like he knew his future self so well?

"Anyways...you'll go back and try to find her killer right? If we're going to do this, it's gotta be tonight! If we wait may longer, it'll become her permanent future".

Grimmjow looked down at his food, thinking back on how he was in high school and how much of an asshole he was to the girl. Come to think of it, even after she confessed, he paid no mind to her, never even batting an eye once she moved a month after. He had no idea what she was like back then, let alone if he'll be able to get close enough to save her.

But..he had to try right?

If it all depended on him, if her mere existence rested solely on his shoulder, he has to try.

He looked back up to find Isamu giving him the puppy eyes and sighed, "Fucking brat...fine. I'll do it".

"Awesome!" Isamu grinned, tears of joy falling "Thank you d--.....Grimmjow. Thank you....before I send you back. No matter how bad things get, remember it's not a dream and whatever you do **will** affect the future so try not to change or do anything major and under no circumstances are you to tell anyone that you're from the future!".

"Huh? But you told me" he deadpanned "What's the difference".

"My existence depends on you saving her" Isamu said sadly "Not on whether my telling you I'm from the future..because that won't change anything unless you fail in your mission".

"What happens if I fail? She just disappears?" He asked.

"Well...she'll die as she did last week, that'll be the future you know" Isamu sighed "Her future was supposed to be bright and full of love, but if you fail. Her future will be as it is now, she'll be murdered and you'll still be stuck here...her killer gets away with her murder".

"....this shits depressing, send me back already so I can get this over with" Grimmjow said as he stood up "Wait... _how_ do you send me back?".

"This necklace" Isamu explained as he stood up as well "It'll send you back and bring you back once the time is up".

"Time?" Grimmjow repeated.

Isamu grinned, saluting the man "You have until that necklace starts running out of juice before it sends you back to your rightful time period! Good luck!".

"Wait how do I talk to h--" Grimmjow started but disappeared in the a quick blinding blue light.

Isamu sighed, sitting back down "...please save her Grimmjow...".


	4. Chapter 4

It was like a colorful tunnel that he was sent back through, red, blue and purple would zap away beside him at random moments. 

What the hell was happening? A tingling feeling shot through his body, making him shut his eyes as the jolts were faint and a tad bit painful. 

When he opened his eyes, they widened at the sudden bright light, squinting. 

"--ways, wanna hang out at the arcade after school?" He heard someone ask. 

It was a familiar voice, once he hadn't heard since he graduated from high school. He blinked a few times, able to focus his eyes and find a black haired male leaning on his desk. 

"..Ma..tsuo..." He let out softly. 

After graduation, his group of friends all split up, so he didn't hear from any of them afterwards. Matsuo, a male who dyed his hair black once he noticed the females loved that color on him..also a womanizer and heart breaker. 

He turned his head to find the other long lost friend, "Ryu". 

This particular friend, Grimmjow often wondered if he was even human. Ryu was a male who stayed calm even in the most desperate situations, such as when an aggressive class president asked him out and went ape shit when he said she was too manly. 

Despite his aloof exterior, Ryu liked all things cat-like. His hair was rather long and he kept his bangs pinned away with a hair-clip. 

"Ya in or what?" Someone else asked as he felt them slap their hand onto his shoulder, leaning in with narrowed eyes "I heard some of the girl's from the class next door are going too". 

Lastly, there was Tsueno, also know as Tsu. His hair was dyed as well, the top being a dark red and the bottom his natural hair color: black. 

Tsu was cold, hot headed and didn't exactly play well with others, kinda like Grimmjow. He had piercings on his ears, his lip and eyebrow and secretly had gotten a tattoo on his back last summer. He often was questioned if he was part of the Yakuza, his demeanor certainly matched it. He was easy to get along with once you got past his rebel look and he had woman all over him all the time, he often skips class to take a nap at one of the stairways where they usually hang out. 

"Tsu.." He let out, surprised to see the male as well. 

He was in complete shock that he was actually back in high school. Wait! He scanned the room, over all the males and females until he found her. 

Y/n. 

She had her nose buried in a book, despite how rowdy the classroom was with it getting ready for the exams. 

"Yo! Earth to Grimmjow!" Matsuo drawled "What's with you? You're out of it today". 

"Huh..." Grimmjow let out, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

In high school, he never thought about how much they meant to him even though at times they were a pain to be around. But he realized after graduating, his world revolved around them and high school. And if he'd taken it all more seriously, maybe he wouldn't have ended up at such a shit job and a shitty life while everyone else went on to actually do something with their lives. 

"Arcade or no?" Ryu asked "I saw a cute plushie there the other day, I'm going to get it even if I have to waste all my money". 

"If only you gave the girls the same amount of attention you give your cat obsession" Matsuo deadpanned "You'd have a girlfriend by now at least". 

"If she's cute enough like my Miku-chan, then maybe she can have me" Ryu said softly, closing his eyes "Miku-chan...I hope she's alright all alone at home...". 

"Damn cat should be grateful someone cares about her this much" Tsu muttered as he sat down in the desk behind Grimmjow "By the way, where were you yesterday? You missed it, Matsuo had a milkshake thrown at him by some girl". 

"Yesterday?" Grimmjow spoke, thinking about it. 

He could only remember what he did as his future self, not as his teenage self.

"Uh..I passed out" he lied, ruffling his hair, his eyes still full of shock and surprise.

His hair was a bit shorter yet wild, man...he really missed this. 

"So ya in or not?" Tsu asked. 

"Yeah" he said, eyes glancing back over at Y/n as the bell rang "I'll meet you guys there, I gotta do something".

"Whatever, we'll go on ahead if you don't show up" Matsuo reminded as the three got up and fell into the horde of students leaving the classroom. 

He gathered his books and shoved them into his bag, looking back over at the girl, who hadn't even moved from her chair yet, seemingly engrossed in her book.

What was she doing?

He threw the bag over his shoulder, his black uniform jacket unzipped and revealed the white shirt underneath as he walked. Should he talk to her now? 

He had no idea when he was going to be sent back, so there was no time to waste right? 

Should he act nice? Or the usual so that she didn't think he was trying to prank her or something? 

He cleared his throat, standing in front of her desk. 

She looked up, eyes widened as her cheeks grew warm "G..Grimmjow...kun..?". 

He looked away, still unable to process that he was actually back here "...are you staying after school for a club or something?" He asked. 

"Well..it's my turn for clean up duties today..so yeah" she explained. 

"Hm?" He let out, looking over at the chart for duties, sure enough her name was on it for today as well as another "Isn't Sahara supposed to clean too?". 

She smiled nervously, lowering her gaze "It's okay..no one ever stays to help me anyways". 

He looked back down at her, what was he supposed to do now?

Become her best friend? 

Didn't she have any friends? 

"Grimmjow-kun.." She let out softly "Are you okay?...".

"I'm fine" he grunted "...you don't have any friends who'll stay behind and help?".

"Not in this class, no" she smiled sheepishly "..please don't be offended but...why are you..talking to me?". 

His eyes widened, "..huh?". 

"You've never even noticed me before, and we've been in the same class since middle school...ah, is this about the other day? When I bumped into you and made you drop your bag? I'm said I was sorry...". 

"The fuck are you talking about?" He sighed, ruffling his hair once more "I don't even remember that..". 

“There it is..." She said with a sad smile, "If it's not your group, you don't bother to remember anything else...". 

Was that how he was? 

Ah, he remembered now. He really was this way back then, that's how he made it through school without ever knowing who Y/n was. He forgot all about her after the confession. How could he get close to her without her being suspicious? Wait, he recalled his teacher nagging him about getting a tutor to boost his grades. 

He scowled, "I remember whatever is important...whatever. What subject are you good at?". 

"Huh?" She said wide eyed "Umm...English I guess..why?".

"I'll stay and help you, but you gotta hep me study for the exams" he said as he tossed his bag onto a nearby desk "Got it?". 

Eyes still wide, she watched as he took off his jacket, the warmth on her cheeks growing worse as she could see his muscled arm and back thanks to the thin fabric.

"..yeah.." She buried her face in her hands "..okay".

He spared a glance at her, thinking back to her dead body. 

He shook his head, that's what he was here for! 

To find the person who's going to kill her in the future!

"Get your ass up and start cleaning!" He deadpanned, prompting her to jump up from the chair. 

"Y-yes sir!" She stammered out


End file.
